


Tear You Apart.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Dark erotica, Dirty Talk, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost, and separated from the others, Beth and Daryl find themselves trapped in a storm with a herd of walkers coming toward them. They take refuge in a car, waiting for the storm to pass. When Beth falls asleep, she finds herself dreaming of something she never expected. Rick Grimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear You Apart.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea I had and had to post it. 
> 
> It is somewhat Darker than my other Brick I have going but, hopefully you guys like it.
> 
> The next chapters of [A Storm in Her Heart.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4843268/chapters/11094269) and [One Taste of You Isn't Enough.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5050117/chapters/11612995) will be coming soon.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

It was hot, small, cramped, but, even as the storm raged on outside they were safe. Beth could feel Daryls side against her knees as she turned trying to find a more comfortable position. Desperately trying to find some release from everything they'd suffered through recently. The loss of their Home, the other's, Maggie was on that bus. Somewhere safe, with Glenn. They were waiting for them. Just like always. They just had to find them. Once the storm stopped, and the walkers moved on, they could resume their path.

"Stop wiggling Girl,"

His gruff voice filled the silence between them as Beth sighed softly.

"I'm trying to get comfortable,"

"It's a trunk, ain't meant to be comfortable,"

Beth sighed, shaking her, as she crooked her arm under her head in a makeshift pillow. Closing her eyes. Trying to focus on the silence and not what was just outside the safety of the car.

"We should try and get some rest, Mr Dixon,"

"Hate when you call me that,"

She giggled softly.

"Go to sleep girl,"

"I am, I am,"

She heard Daryl huff softly as if he didn't believe she truly would. Yet somehow, sleep had demanded its self and Beth was soon asleep. The storm gently rocked the car, lulling her deeper, and deeper until Beth couldn't fight it and gave in. 

In her dream, Beth could see the clear darkened sky overhead. The bright shine of the stars against the darkness. Feel the dampness of sweat against the nape of her neck. Slender fingers grasped tightly onto the chain link fence as she felt the hot, breath against her neck. The press of fingers on her hips, slowly moving higher, and higher. Taking their time, and savoring the feel of her. 

The grass just beyond the fence, was clear for the first time since they'd come here. No walkers, No herds, just the still silence Beth missed at times. The peaceful silence the farm had. She shivered softly, feeling lips against her ear, teeth pulling at her earlobe. The low chuckle sending vibrations against her soft flesh as Beth whimpered softly. Her cheeks tinting in a soft pink blush, feeling her lover's hands moving over her body. Exploring her every inch hidden beneath her clothing. Fingers grasping roughly into the soft flesh beneath her tank top.

A Soft gasp was the only sound she made feeling hips roughly forcing tight against her perky denim clad ass. Sandwiching her between the cool, metal of the fence and the hot flesh meeting her back. Beth moaned softly, feeling the sensations surging through her. Want, need, everything she'd dreamed about in her girlish fantasies. Until now, something like, had only been something she'd read about in a romance novel, or dreamed of when her hand slipped between her thighs in the middle of the night.

"You're _my_ sexy baby girl, aren't you honey?"

Those words purred against her ear, laced in a honey sweet drawl that made her shiver. Beth could barely think, as she nodded yes in response. One hand fell away from the fence she'd been grasping onto, as she reach back. Her fingers running through her lover's hair, she didn't feel Daryl's shaggy dark locks, slipping between her fingertips. She felt Rick's curls, moving between her fingers. His hands moved running down her body, and dipping between her jean clad thighs. His low chuckle right there in her ear.

"That's it baby, touch me,"

Lust laced Ricks words as she felt his touches becoming rougher, grasping her, instead of the gentle teasing she'd felt moments before. Her fingers moved gripping tighter, within his curls. 

"Touch me baby,"

His voice was lower, deeper than before as he spoke. His hand turning and rubbing her through her jeans. Feeling the heat radiating against his rough, pleasuring touch. Beth cried out shuddering softly, feeling the heat pooling between her legs as Rick touched her. Her head dropped back, resting on him, loose blonde curls tickling his face, as he nuzzled against her. 

"Rick,"

His name escaped between soft lips in a gentle whisper as she felt herself falling under the wave of pleasure washing over her. His hands, his fingers, the press of his hard cock against her ass. She felt flushed, hot like she was burning under his hot touches. His hips moved grinding himself against her, a deep groan vibrating against her neck, as she felt the press of his lips. Rick's hands grasped into her roughly, causing her to cry out suddenly. Feeling her jeans ripped open, and tugged down the length of her shapely legs. 

His fingers moved hooking both sides of her panties, as Beth felt them tugged, and ripped roughly down her legs. Her legs tried to close, feeling the sudden shame of being exposed like this in front of a man old enough to be her father. A man that had been like a second father to her. 

"Such a little tease baby,"

His words escaped in a chuckle, one laced with amusement, but yet, a darkness at the same time. Something that excited and frightened Beth all at the same time. Her body wouldn't move, listen to her command to turn around, she was frozen, at the mercy of Rick's every teasing and rough touch on her tender flesh. The warmth flooding her thighs, caused him to click his tongue in a tsk. His body leaned against her own, pushing her tight to the fence. Enough she could feel the metal pushing into her cheek as she turned trying to catch a glimpse of the man behind her.

His fingers moved, running along her and twisting a fistful of golden hair tightly within his hand as Rick yanked her back against him. Lips right beside her ear. Hot steady breath heaving against her dampened flesh.

"Look at you baby,"

His lips moved along her cheek, red and marked from the fence, pressing so tightly to her soft flesh. His fingers moved over the soft, bare, untouched mound of flesh between her legs. Slick, and dripping with her arousal. Beth shivered against him, feeling his fingers teasing over her pussy. Dragging, and taking the time she never did when she touched herself.

"You ever let anyone touch you like this before baby girl?"

His words were a deep whisper beside her ear, as she felt his hand running faster between her legs. Causing her to moan and squirm against his touch.

"N-No, never Mr Grimes,"

She could feel the smile on his lips as they moved over her ear, nipping at the tender flesh.

"Saving it for me weren't you baby?"

Beth cried out feeling herself being forced forward bent over, cheek shoved tightly to the fence once more. Hearing soft clinks, and something else, before she felt the sudden blinding pain as Rick thrust into her. Stretching her, and breaking through her purity. She whined softly, shuddering, and sobbing, feeling the hot tears streaming down her face and the wetness mixed with blood flowing down her soft inner thighs. Her sounds, grew louder, as she felt his hips rolling. Forcing his cock deeper, and deeper within her. Hurting her, tearing her apart, his hips slapping forcefully hard against the soft flesh of ass. 

Beth cried out, hands grasping into the fence once more, trying to hold herself upright. Never had she felt so much pain, but so alive at the same time. Every thrust, causing her to scream, and cry harder, he wasn't making love to her. Rick was fucking her, every thrust reflecting the pent up emotions he'd been holding from them all. The anger, the sadness, the loss they'd all faced. His breath heaved against the nape of her neck, his hand moving as he pressed his hand palm down against her stomach. Holding her in place.

"I want to fucking tear you apart baby,"

She didn't have to fight like she'd been doing ever since the farm. All she had to do was let go, and feel what she felt now. Freedom. Pain, pleasure, everything Beth had never felt before now.

"Do it,"

Her words were soft, barely more than a whisper as she felt his teeth gazing the side of her neck.

"Do it!"

A Shudder ran through her entire body feeling the sting of Ricks teeth piercing into her the side of her neck. Biting into her, the slow trickle of warmth running over her shoulder. Becoming harder, faster, until her every heartbeat seemed to fall in rhythm with his thrusts inside her. Pale blue eyes gazed upwards half lidded and fighting to stay open as she saw the moonlight. The stars, she could feel the warmth pouring down her shoulder, running, and dripping, falling to the grass beneath them. Ricks tongue licking and savoring her sweet taste. Tearing her, ripping her, devouring her until Beth saw nothing but the darkness taking over her.

A gasp escaped her mouth as Beth woke up. Her eyes darting around the small, cramped space she remembered falling asleep in. Her body twisted and turned, as her knees roughly met against Daryl. Searching the darkness for the glimmer of blue eyes, and blood only to find nothing.

"Thought you were asleep girl?"

His gruff voice caused her to relax as Beth eased back into a comfortable position.

"Just a dream,"

"A dream?"

Daryl was silent for a moment.

"S'alright Beth, just go back to sleep,"

Her hand slowly moved, feeling along until her fingers brushed Daryls hand, he flinched for a moment, first feeling her touch before she felt his hand slipping into her own. She smiled softly, before she fell asleep once more.


End file.
